Time Unveiled
by Toulouse 16
Summary: What is time but relativity, and traveling but dimensional illusions of the universe. What is the veil but a portal down a rabbit hole...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Are your sure Hermione?", came the question of her mentor, and up until now, boss at the DRCMC (the department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures).

He was a tall, elderly man leaning closer to seventy than sixty with a full mop of silver unruly hair that always had a way of reminding Hermione of Harry's in his youth, and a pair of reading glasses he enjoyed tinting black.

("It's to intimidate my adversaries, my little mentee")

Despite his almost grandfatherly appearance (without his glasses) his sharp wit and quick tongue made him, although not in name, the true head of the department. (The appointed head was a ghastly woman who would have driven Hermione out of her mind long ago if it wasn't for Richard.)

Hermione was still of two minds but could in truth see only one option.

"I am truly sorry Richard but I..."

With a shake of the head and a defeated sigh Richard interrupted "I know, I know it is a good promotion for someone of your skill and intelligence, you can't turn down such an opportunity to work at the Mysteries, but we _will_ miss you."

With a pointed look at her case folder he continued "You are one of our biggest assets at the DRCMC, no matter what others say, and it will be a wretched day to see my best advocate leave... You've done good work here Hermione."

"Thank you Richard I appreciate it, and all the opportunities you have given me, I will not forget everything that you have done for me" came the watery reply to the man that had become the grandfather and father figure she so missed in her life.

Richard gave a quick nod in farewell, not one for emotions.

While turning around a wry smile touched the corners of his mouth hinting to the time when she had first started her training in law under him and his department "Good, and don't you forget it" and with that he was gone.

The imparting farewell leaving Hermione in silence to contemplate the sequence of events that lead to this day. Absentmindedly staring out the window with many thoughts and an office still to clear.

* * *

Hermione had been one of the few Hogwarts students in her year to return and finish her education after the final battle. Many, including herself had received honorary NEWT degrees, allowing others such as Harry and Ron to immediately start training as Aurors. It was around this time that things had started going south in Hermione's life, not that her _entire_ life had been perfect. She could still remember it so clearly.

 _They were together, alive, the adrenaline had just started to leave their systems, Ron had finally kissed her, reality had taken a back seat to the elation that surviving had brought along._

 _It was a frozen moment of utter bliss..._

 _Then came the backlash._

 _Fred had died, friends and family scattered in the death and destruction left in the battle's wake. A World in mourning..._

It had been the first time in Hermione's life that the true extent of the war fought by children had dawned on her.

She had been overcome by an excessive hate to the unjustness of their situation, probably further enforcing her choice to join the DRCMC.

The wrongness of adults who had forced children to fight a battle that they could not. She had needed an escape, ironically the only way she knew how, into books, back at the castle that had almost ended their lives.

Today at the age of 24 she can understand Ron and Harry's unwillingness to return, but then age 19 she could not...

They had been at the Burrow at the time.

Molly Weasley, still distraught after her son's death had been an absent entity.

Everything had felt hollow, wrong.

Ron's then anger and feelings of betrayal, that _she_ their best friend was deserting _them_ after everything they had been through.

It had escalated and become too much for her. _"You won't understand Mione," Ron had shouted, "Well you don't even try Ron" had been her resounding answer, while Harry had only bestowed a pleading look on his two friends_. She had left then...

(It had been one of the biggest rifts there had ever been in their friendship, including the time that Ron had left them at the tent.

Not that everyone was without blame least of all herself and Ron, she could now at least admit to her own stupidity and sympathise with what they were all going through at the time.)

The segment of her life following that argument had been strained.

She had made her way to Australia (after finishing her NEWT's of course, who do you take her as?)in the end on her own, missing most of the funerals including Fred's. Only to come to the realisation that retrieving her parents' memories would be impossible without damaging their minds.

She had left a self-imposed orphan feeling more broken but at least not alone anymore, with Crookshanks accompanying her back to the UK.

After returning she had immediately started working at the Ministry. It had not taken long for reality to rear its ugly head bringing her out of SPEW clouds. It had started with small things, her getting frustrated with the amount of time being consumed with mostly unimportant paperwork, telling herself it will get better, but seeing no change. People in the Ministry, in her department, unable to break certain prejudices.

No, tediousness in life had most definitely never been for one Hermione Granger. After seven years of constant danger and adventure this had been her biggest frustration since joining the DRCMC. It was around this time that she had felt need to take action, rallying against previous instated Ministry laws on the treatment of 'dark' magical creatures, starting campaigns and ending in a freedom march for Werewolf rights that had almost lead to her expulsion.

She could still remember the angry reporters and Harry being forced to distance himself in lieu of his work. It had not been the best of times...

Hermione had tried to reach out to her friends especially Ron. The realisation that things would never be exactly the same between them in the following years after the battle had felt strange to Hermione, trying to chase after a relationship that had as good as ended.

Trying to decide if that what she had felt for Ron was more idealism or just a schoolgirl-crush, although they were dating at the moment Hermione still had times of doubt.

At the time she had been adrift and alone and if not for her then mentor, Richard, she would have been entirely lost. He had helped her get back on track, with both her life and the law.

Bringing her back to the present and thousands of boxes and casefiles surrounding her, and the file hidden in her drawer.

Yes, she was indeed making the right decision,

the _only_ decision...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hi, this is my first fanfic. I would really appreciate reviews.


	2. Mysteries

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It has only been a few months into her new job (and Ron was still not too happy about it), but Hermione has always been an overachiever, thus leading to her current distress, wringing hands and sudden uncharacteristically violent outburst. "It is all just useless, bloody useless! How can they think so little of me to disregard my ideas entirely, it's preposterous!"

Impassioned as she was, it could only induce a rather irritated " _Calm_ yourself Hermione" from her newest co-worker, Lea-Anne. It was after all already after hours for Ministry officials, and Hermione could see Lee-Anne constantly checking the clock waiting to be dismissed. "It's fine, I can continue on my own Lee-Anne, you can go" A moment later a door closed somewhere, leaving Hermione for once in blissed silence since starting at the Department of Mysteries.

After starting at Mysteries Hermione had been almost immediately disillusioned of her idea that the department was much different from the noisy, constantly bickering DRCMC being only slightly less filled with bigoted idiots and tedious paperwork and more unidentified explosions.

But in truth she never had much of a choice, the need to leave her old department was far more than just minor nuisances...

The idea of making a new type of time-turner had been toying in her mind since having read a report, mistakenly filed to her previous department under a mistreatment of Nymphs case, that had brought new ideas to light on the deeper workings of time travel.

It had become Hermione's new drive in the last few months, first in secret and then today at last when she had presented her idea, only to be received with scorn.

Theoretically she knew she had all the aspects in place of what such a device consists of, but it was more than that.

The way her overseers had reacted to the idea had conveyed a deeper, more serious concern. Although she could also deem it to be the edginess that had never exactly left her system either.

The department of Mysteries has always had an eerie atmosphere to Hermione, but at this moment suddenly becoming aware of how truly alone she was, the feeling felt intensified bringing back unwanted memories of her fifth year.

"What am I even still doing here?" came the unbidden sardonic thought with the knowledge that no amount of sitting about was going to get the concept to work, or unveil the cause of her uneasiness, worst was the thought of what her mentor would think of her wallowing in self-doubt.

With that as encouragement Hermione rushed on to finish and lock up.

"Ron is probably already waiting," coming as an afterthought and a guilty feeling.

It was rather dark in the Ministry this late at night with the only illumination, discounting her office, coming from the blue-white glow of the torches in the hallway.

The weak light accompanied by the constant ticking of the Time Room started playing on her nerves, making it more difficult for Hermione to dispel the uneasiness from earlier today.

Although working in the department of Mysteries had one advantage that made her now quite grateful to the way the building was planned. It seemed the department's need for secrecy had allowed it to have its own hidden floo-connected fire grate behind a panel in the Entrance Chamber, allowing her to depart quicker than what she would have at the DRCMC.

With a sigh at her own silliness for feeling frightened at something that was most likely her overactive imagination Hermione started gathering her books and research papers, discarding everything into her workbag.

Searching for her traveling cloak Hermione's glanced once again at the scribbled note on her desk. It had been brought to her a few days ago by her assistant and co-worker on behalf of an unknown party interested in some of her previous work on the transfiguration of space that she had done when cases had been few and scarce.

It was more curious being the same work that had first brought her to the attention of the department of Mysteries...

At the time she had been in the middle of a case regarding a new regulation on the treatment of House elves when she had been whisked away leaving a startled intern to continue. Eventually leading to an overall bizarre meeting with the Head of the Space Division at the Department of Mysteries and her immediate employment.

With another quick glance to her desk and the grabbing of her cloak Hermione made her way through the black tiled hallways of level 9 to the Entrance chamber, note safely tucked into her side pocket...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I have no beta-reader at the moment. Feedback is welcome


	3. Of Dates and Notes

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a tranquil, almost lethargic morning to Hermione who was in the process of waking up. Ron was still asleep leaving her with Crookshanks, who loath to being ignored, had started curling his way around the legs of her counter chair, where she was sipping at her morning cup of tea.

Gaining no reaction from her, Hermione could vaguely feel Crookshanks starting to but his head against her slipper, though she barely took notice of it. It was her first official off day since her interdepartmental move, habitually she would have gone to work regardless, but this morning she found herself grateful for the opportunity it presented.

Her thoughts kept circling back to the seemingly inconspicuous note...

* * *

 _Your work is found to be intriguing on the bending of outer dimensions,_

 _I would appreciate it if you could come see me for a further and deeper discussion regarding work of the same nature._

 _18 Mabyline road, Willowsgrove_

 _Sunday the eighth, 12h00_

 _Tu fui, ego eris_

* * *

It has almost been exactly two weeks since she had received the peculiar note stipulating the meeting for today. In truth it peaked her interest far more than she would like to admit. The note itself being hastily scribbled on a torn piece of parchment and signed with the sombre Latin proverb saying _What you are, I was. What I am, you will be,_ not uncommonly found at Wizarding gravesites.

Personally, Hermione suspected the note to be a hoax.

The worst part being that it would probably not be the first or last time that a co-worker found it hilarious to try and trick Hermione, especially now being the only former Gryffindor among a sea of Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

But somehow she could not be entirely convinced, mainly that the only people with the knowledge of what her previous work entailed was her head of the division and her Overseer (a dour man with no sense of humour).

For better or for worse she supposed there could be no harm in going...

* * *

"Mione, Hey MIONE, HERMIONE! are you even listening to me?!" With a startled, somewhat dazed expression Hermione, quickly stuffed the note away, looking up to find Ron waving a pamphlet for the Potions Festival at her form across the kitchen table of her flat.

"Oh, I am sorry Ron" she answered sincerely, being met with an unimpressed face that urged her to add "I did not mean to appear uninterested, I am just a bit tired, I had a difficult week. What were you saying?" The irritation that had flared up at her thoughts being disrupted had rapidly been replaced by gnawing sense of guilt.

Although her relationship with Ron, after her return to the UK and the year following, had been a rather strained one, they had patched up most of their differences (in a rather loud argument that _had_ been simmering for some time).

The aftermath had not been pretty. They had been at the Burrow for Christmas, luckily outside, when heated words had turned to hexes leaving Ron's hair green for a week, new robes in tatters and a pleading look so reminiscent of their school days that Hermione had been left with no choice but to forgive him.

At present she knew there was a lot between them that probably will never be the same again, but at least they were working on their relationship.

"Well as I was saying Hermione, my parents have invited us for dinner today, but I wanted to know if you would rather want to go somewhere, you know, a bit _more_ special?" came Ron's expectant question.

Hermione had not entirely forgotten, she just now wished that she had not then confirmed to spend her entire day with Ron, today being the only day that both of them were free from work.

Ron obvious to her distress continued: "Well Hermione I was thinking we could start off the day with a breakfast at Honeyduke's, and then continue from there..."

A boyish look of excitement suddenly lit his face "and it you wanted to, the Chudley Cannons will be playing against the Irish Hornets today as well, so we could go watch them and then maybe go for look at the Potion festival in the village nearby?"

The guilt of her recent neglect of their relationship now at the forefront of her mind, Hermione did not know if she should even consider the meeting anymore.

What could she say, she couldn't now suddenly say no, prompting from her a "Ron, that sounds lovely, but..." with Ron out the door before she could finish her sentence.

Ron had lead them to a corner table in the little shop. Honeyduke's was Ron's second favourite shop (and a favourite of his to take her to on a date) after the Quidditch supply shop in Diagon Alley.

Not that Hermione was complaining per se, Ron was just not the most considerate person in the world, not exactly giving her a chance to give her opinion of what she would've enjoyed today too.

The closer the clock came to 12h00 the more restless Hermione became.

"Ron, I know you did a lot of planning for today, and I'm _really_ sorry, but I have a meeting at twelfth 'clock today and I..."

with an annoyed snort Ron exclaimed: "Yeah Right, since I _haven't_ bloody heard that excuse before"

(Hermione knew she wasn't in Ron's best graces at the moment especially with the amount of time she had worked overtime at the office)

"You're always **busy** , even on your off days!" standing Ron furiously continued his tirade: "You know what Hermione, I'm tired of playing second fiddle to your books and your work, we've been together now for three years, and to what end! More WORK, more BOOKS" with that Ron barged out of the shop.

"No. Wait Ron, please, I didn't mean it like that. Ronald Weasley!" Hermione dejectedly cried, but Ron had already left.

Hermione knew well where she would be able to find Ron at the moment. (In the nearest pub drinking his sorrows away.)

But knew better...

In the last three years of dating that had been Ron's go-to when he was really upset usually with something she had done.

It was usually better to leave him then to come to his senses on his own, pushing him would only further upset him. Not that she could really blame him, since her own use of books, as a shield to the world, when emotionally wounded.

Deciding to leave a note for Ron at home, with a sigh Hermione apparated away.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as previous


	4. Behind closed doors

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I suppose this must be it" Hermione assumed looking about the neighbourhood with hesitation. Number 18 Mabyline Road was nothing alike to what Hermione had come expect from Wizarding homes, not that she knew of a great many to compare it with.

The neighbourhood of Willowsgrove and the house was, well... normal, in the muggle sense of the word. No strange plants adorned the gardens, and most of the homes had driveways (something most Wizarding families found unnecessary, for who needed cars when you could _fly_ , a sentiment Hermione most definitely did not agree with).

Squaring her shoulders, and tucking a stray hair back into her bun, Hermione made her way to the front door giving two quick, but firm knocks to announce her arrival.

An instant later a faraway, misty voice answered, calling from somewhere in the house "Just a moment my dear, I will be with you shortly..." followed by a series of crashes and a somewhat faintly mumbled "although fate and chaos waits for no man"

Something about the phrasing and _that_ voice sounded very familiar to Hermione, although she dreaded the actuality that she had wasted her day, and upset Ron, for _her_. But it was fairly improbable...

After the clamour of thuds and crashes receded, the door was swung open with a dramatic flare, revealing none other than the visage of the eccentric magnified eyes and dreaded insect like figure of Professor Trelawney, in all of her glittering glory. "Ah, yes, just as I predicted." Was uttered, but lost some of its ethereal tone of her earlier declaration, seeing only Hermione at the door. "The unfortunate one has returned I see... still as unreceptive to the resonances of the future as ever..." Hermione who had already not been in the friendliest state of mind when she had arrived, coupled with the disdainful insults from one of the only Hogwarts's Professors she had utterly no respect for, was ready to start stating exactly what she thought of the Trelawney's short-sighted predictions when another voice came from inside...

"Oh sorry, Miss Granger, please do excuse Sybill." The petite form of Professor Aurora Sinistra, Hogwarts's Astronomy professor, made her way outside giving Hermione a friendly and somewhat apologising smile. "Sybill, be a dear and go inside to see if the tea needs to be reheated, I am sure it has cooled down by now."

"Yes, yes I will take my leave then of you and your _guest,_ Aurora!" announced Trelawney, haughtily adding with a look in Hermione's direction "as I can already feel the Inner Eye being clouded in the presence of one with so a banal ambiance to the cosmos" With that Sybill Trelawney scuttled back inside through the doorway, followed by the sound of many bangles and chains clinking together.

"It's good to see you Professor" Hermione exclaimed, although somewhat confused. Professor Sinistra had been one of the professors at Hogwarts that Hermione never had grown too close to, being someone of a very introverted nature, mostly more interested in the stars than her students.

Her confusion must have shown for Professor Sininstra quickly answered. "You too dear, but I am no longer your professor though, you may call me Aurora if you want to. But please come inside and make yourself at home. You're probably wondering about the note..."

Hermione barely had a chance to answer when, with a jittery nod and a nervous expression Professor Sinistra continued "We will discuss it where there are less prying eyes and keen ears to overhear, yes?"

Once inside, Hermione quickly re-evaluated her previous thoughts on Wizarding homes and appearances. Professor Sinistra's home consisted of what could only be multiple, upon multiple of extension charms.

Where on the outside (when being rather gracious) could only be described as a modest size home, the inside resembled something of a mix between the Hogwarts School library and an observatory, if not bigger and even more filled with telescopes, charts and books. If anything Hermione was entirely in awe...

She herself had something of a growing collection, but nothing compared to this. Every nook and cranny had been filled, contributing to an atmosphere of a methodical disorder. (Probably explaining the previous thuds and crashes, if one was not aware of the ordering system)

As if reading her thoughts Professor Sinistra conversationally said: "Don't mind Sybill too much, she has just retired from her teaching career" (probably more likely having been dismissed in Hermione's opinion) "and needed a place to stay for a while, but she mostly stays to herself in the room upstairs. So if you follow me..." With that Hermione found herself being ushered into an adjourning room that had previously escaped her attention.

Entering she could understand why.

The room itself was protected by spells alike to that of the fidelis charm, making it impossible to know of it, if one had no prior knowledge of it already being there.

Inside the room was dimly lit by a few candles and resembled something of a study.

"Hello Granger, haven't seen you in a long time." came from the corner of the room.

Causing Hermione to almost jump out of her skin. (she must have known something was off since the beginning).

Standing, with a bored expression on his face, and looking for all as if he owned the entire world, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the..." Shocked was an understatement, Hermione had not initially noticed Malfoy standing there in the corner of the room until he had spoken up, being too intrigued by her surroundings.

"I'll just go check on Sybill, can't leave her alone to long, you know" Professor Sinistra agitatedly smiled.

"Thankyou Sinistra" Malfoy said with a nod as the door closed.

And with that they were alone. "Oh, you can find yourself a seat over there next to that globe thing Granger, looking at me like a guppy is not going to give you any answers, and I'm sure you do _want_ answers"

Suddenly angry at the deception and at herself, Hermione wondered what would happen if she just stood up and left, but she would not let that, that _ferret_ get the better of _her, (_ and she was a bit curious, not that she would ever admit to it).

"Malfoy what is the meaning of this?" Hermione nearly shouted. Malfoy on the other hand, actually looked quite calm, as if he had been expecting an outburst of some sort.

Picking now at one of his cuticles, he continued "Now, now, Granger, no need to get your knickers in a twist, I thought you were _smart_ , haven't you figured it out yet?" the little git was smirking

"It's not like I can just walk up to at the Ministry and say _Hey Granger, I have some more top secret files for you_ , without bringing more trouble on my head."

* * *

And suddenly everything clicked into place...

The report on ancient druidic time-warping so conveniently being misfiled to her division at the DRCMC

Lea-Anne not remembering who had left the note with her

"It was YOU!" how could she have been so stupid; why didn't she see it before?

The entire thing reeked of Malfoy's special brand of manipulation, it was so _very_ Slytherin. One of the reasons why Malfoy was the Ministry's best negotiator at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, being able to smooth over any contract or deal.

The only thing not quite adding up was the vehement reaction of her superiors at the Department of Mystery's when she had presented her idea, but she could wager her entire book collection that it had something to do with Malfoy...

For once Malfoy was right, it was time to get answers.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as previous


	5. Malfoys and other nefarious things

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The meeting had started off rather unsuccessfully, but she supposed that was to be expected, Malfoy having never been her favourite person, not that they were sworn enemies anymore (that had been resolved long ago).

It had more to do with the fact of it being something of a silent agreement to ignore the other at all costs, and here was Malfoy suddenly trying to make an underhanded deal with _her_!

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of that little git, but that would be lying.

Hermione now ignored Malfoy (hot-headedness has never been favourable to the work of an Unspeakable, probably relating to why she was the only former Gryffindor in the department).

Starting to pace, she began to muse the actual purpose behind the elaborate charade. Malfoys never do anything without a reason and someone of Draco Malfoy's standing, although disgraced, was influential and rich enough to be able to acquire anything his heart desired.

But leaving her scraps of information on time traveling, doing her actually any favour at all was entirely bizarre except...

At last turning to face the room's other occupant Hermione let a cruel smile twist onto her face: "You're desperate Malfoy, and now you need _my_ help. You really are just the same little ferret as always; you haven't changed at all, no matter what the Ministry believes. You probably even blackmailed Professor Sinistra to help you. Well sorry to say, I'm not interested in anything you have to offer. Ron is waiting for me."

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Malfoy smirk "You, and I both know that you're lying Granger. Are you really telling me Granger, that you came all this way, and stayed up until now, even ditching little Weaselbee, just to say that you're not the slightest bit interested in what I'm offering? You won't rest until you satisfy that curiosity of yours, you enjoy danger just too much. See, I know all about your little aspiration to recreate the time-turner, Granger. Why else would I leave that folder than to give you a taste of what you could receive in return. It's actually quite simple really: If you help me, I'll help you..."

Floundering Hermione found herself unable to say anything in reply.

The truth was that what Malfoy had said stung far more than what it should have, perhaps more because the ringing of truth than the taunt itself. Hermione Granger, a stickler for rules and all-around know-it-all, found herself unable to leave.

"Now if you're finished with your efforts to walk a moat into the poor professor's floors, I'll tell you why you are here" Malfoy drawled waving to her still pacing form.

Meeting no resistance, and seeing her now look at him expectantly Malfoy began his tale:

* * *

"It had started quite a few years ago, about right after the war. My father and mother had at the time been going through a series of trails and hearings and I had just returned to Hogwarts. It was in this time that the Ministry had started ransacking the Manor for any Dark-objects. Although I only recently discovered the loss of the object, being in itself not actually a dark-object."

Malfoy then smirked "Not that I expect even your big brain to know of it Granger"

"The epochal-cassum..."

"Actually Malfoy" She gleefully interrupted. "I have heard of it before, and isn't it the epochal- _caesium_? A pole-like tool used in Ancient Greece by wizards to determine the placing of the stars. But that is rumoured to have been lost centuries ago"

Malfoy shook his head "No, no Granger I don't even know what _that_ is."

Malfoy sighed "but this is something different. The epochal-cassum is a bluish orb that can show and store memories, almost something like a pensieve. It had been made by, and belonged to my family for generations upon generations. Unluckily I had only come to understand this after the reading of the last will and testament of my god-father, Severus Snape. It stated that everything left to me of my god-father was stored in that orb. About six months ago I discovered that it is being kept in the Department of Mysteries."

"Wait, so this is what it is all about, an old family heirloom. Malfoy, you expect me to risk my life and worse my job, to steal back an old orb you lost to the Ministry! Why can't you send one of your other cronies, I'm most certainly not the only Unspeakable you know of. And must I even ask how you found out about all of this, it's not like the department of Mysteries is called that because it is so free-giving of its secrets?" Hermione exclaimed. She could already see where this was heading. Acting out on Malfoy's request would most likely end with her not only losing job and her standing in the Wizarding community, but also with a one-way ticket straight to a _comfy_ little cell in Azkaban!

"Oh Granger, Granger" Malfoy had tutted "you forget that there has been a war. People are much wearier than before of the Malfoy name. It was difficult enough to just get the information. You really are a goody-goody to the bone, more frightened of losing your job or being expelled than your life, but that is not what I had in mind. See, I didn't say you had to _steal_ it per se... But there is much more at play than just my wish to have the orb returned. I know you you've been wondering about it Granger"

"About what Malfoy?" she asked sharply. Hermione had the distinct feeling of making a deal with the devil, the more she was lured in by the information Malfoy supposedly had for her.

"The reason why you are being strongly discouraged to research time-turners."

Crossing her arms she announced defensively: "It was not disapproved of; they just believe my research skills to be of better use on space-transfiguration." That sounded false even to her own ears.

She knew that was not the only reason for her Overseers hurried dismissal.

"Well if that is what you want to believe Granger. I for one, know that the only reason you were asked to move departments and work for the Mysteries was that you could be better kept under the Ministry's surveillance."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione could feel her heart start pounding in her chest, but this was nonsense she had nothing to go on but Malfoy's word.

"This is just a friendly warning, Granger, don't sound so offended. Let me know when you decide. Just don't contact me at work, it's bad enough with all the suspicions already" With that Malfoy walked to the door leaving the room's anti-apparation wards.

Inclining his head once more in her direction, Malfoy knowingly smirked: "Oh, and another thing Granger, it is much more than just the orb that was taken, I know for a fact that my god-father left you a part of his collection upon his death."

"Wh...why has nobody..."

"Why you weren't informed, well my guess is as good as yours, but I have a feeling that's a question only Potter and the Ministry can answer." With an imparting nod Malfoy apparated, leaving Hermione staring at the recently vacated spot, before hastily making her own retreat.

A heavy heart and weighted thoughts followed Hermione that evening all the way back to her flat. Grimacing at the knowledge of an angry Red-headed bomb probably still needing to be defused.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as previous, Harry Potter will never be mine


	6. Questions, answers and red-heads

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss...?" The now familiar nasal drawl coming from behind a heavy oak desk where a very apathetic witch in her early thirties was idly paging through this month's Witch Weekly. How many times more must she still endure this. Can this woman be any more cumbersome! She was either exceptionally daft or purposefully oblivious. Hermione suspected that it was probably a mixture of the two.

" _Unspeakable_ _Granger_ " Hermione corrected for the fifth time, glaring down at the unaffected head. Hermione found herself becoming more and more exasperated by the second with Harry and his new secretary at the Auror-Offices.

Harry was now entering his third year as the Head of his department, and had only recently started to settle into his position, after a rather turbulent start.

Being given authority over Aurors with more experience and years beyond him had initially led to some opposition from other departments bringing into question his ability to lead a department at such a young age.

Becoming the youngest Head-Auror in five decades at the tender age of 20 had caused an initial outrage that had rivalled both that of his first year when he became the youngest seeker, and fourth year as the youngest Triwizard Champion, though both of the latter would have counted for his credibility for the position in Hermione's opinion.

Ron had not taken as kindly to it, quitting soon afterwards his position as junior Auror to join George at the Joke shop having always been more prone to jealousy that had only been made worse after their stint with the horcrux. Although Hermione hated the idea of being given opportunities because of name and status rather that actions, Harry really was good in his work.

"Well, _Miss_ Granger, that is not possible."

The bent figure in front of her suddenly continued drawing Hermione from her line of thoughts.

"Auror Potter is exceedingly busy at the moment, and will not be able to see you this week." The voice unenthusiastically droned on, head lifting only barely to point a careless finger in the direction of an unassuming notebook "You are welcome to leave a message or make a later appointment."

The secretary, having said her part, promptly ignored anything further to do with Hermione, focusing her sole attention back on Seven Ways to a Warlock's Heart.

Why that caustic, simpleminded...!

No, she had already wasted too much time trying to persuade that woman to allow _her_ , Hermione Granger, an _audience_ with Harry Potter, her so-called best friend. It was actually quite laughable, she has faced dragons and lived, what was one conceited secretary going to do to stop her from marching strait into Harry's office and demanding he see her now. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione could see a shadow passing behind the glass of Harry's office door. So he was inside, well he cannot avoid her, or this situation forever.

* * *

Two weeks previous:

 _Hermione grimaced as another person bumped into her making her feel even more claustrophobic as little red-headed children everywhere were either clambering, cajoling or sprinting in-between dozens of adults congregated in the tight-knit space that made up the front porch of the Burrow._

 _She really did love all the Weasleys, but they had a way of becoming extremely overwhelming in a very short period of time, especially when all of them flocked together in one place. At least the hustle and bustle would keep her thoughts occupied._

 _Predominantly the reason of her being here instead of in her office was to speak to Harry outside the thin walls of the Ministry, where everything had ears. Hermione knew that she was being silly to let Malfoy get to her like this, but it was her paranoia (probably Mad-eye Moody to thank for that) that had gotten her and the boys through the war in mostly one piece._

 _It had been roughly two months since her somewhat unusual meeting with Malfoy, although she mostly tried to keep everything concerning that day out of mind. After snooping around through Ministry files she had rather regrettably, (maybe Malfoy was correct about her penchant for danger) found nothing out of the ordinary that hinted at Malfoy's claims, thus reinforcing her fear that Malfoy must either have another hidden agenda (being Malfoy that should probably be expected), or was playing her the fool._

 _At least Ron had been forgiving of her missing their date, not that she could tell him the truth exactly. (Since becoming an Unspeakable she had undeniably cultivated her proficiency in the art of lying, especially to Ron, although it always caused her a considerable amount of guilt)_

 _Suddenly seeing the bustling form of the Weasley-matriarch closing in on her, she could feel herself plastering a smile on her face. "Hermione dear, it is so nice to see you. You do look lovely today, but you are becoming too thin dear. You must look after yourself, you know. Can't have you wasting away being so very busy these days, always working as I understand from Ron. Now don't let an old woman keep you too long, Ginny and Fleur are waiting in the kitchen" Greeted Mrs. Weasley if not slightly scolding, enveloping Hermione in a surprisingly strong hug before, directing her to where Ginny was setting the table._

 _Noticing her approach Ginny gave an exasperated eye-roll to the retreating back of her mother._

 _"Don't let her guilt trip you about having a career again, she'll have to get used to the changing of times at some point." Ginny gave a knowing smile at the guilty look on Hermione's face, before laughing and shaking her head at her mother's antics._

 _"_ _Well Ginny, you probably 'as it ze most difficult of three of us"_

 _The half-Veela's voice came floating from the other side of the kitchen. "You are ze only one that doez a professional sport such as Quidditch, non? Zat is most dangerous, of course a mother would worry" said Fleur before placing a final heating charm on one of the pots, before greeting Hermione with a quick hug and kiss, minding her growing stomach. Fleur was expecting her second child._

 _The conversation quickly lapsed into the newest antics of the other two women's toddlers causing Hermione's thoughts to drift to other matters. Outside she could see Ron mingling with his little nephews and nieces._

 _She knew theoretically that he would one day make a good father, but every time she felt him come close to proposing she would suddenly feel the oppressive need to flee._

 _She loved Ron yes, and he loved her probably even more, but these days it was difficult to decide if she could really give up her job and life for domestic bliss as Molly Weasley liked to exclaim, although Ginny was still managing quite well between work and house. Hermione hated not knowing but deemed this instance it to be wiser to not examine her feelings too closely yet._

 _Marriage and children would come someday for her but Hermione was nothing if not practical. First there was other things that needed to be resolved._

 _Abruptly becoming aware of the strange stares her friends were giving her, Hermione quickly excused herself before they started interrogating her again. She and Ron's relationship had become on of the favourite topics in the Weasley household, leading to many humorous jibes (and bets between Ron's older siblings) when they would settle down._

 _A conversation that she found herself predominantly wanting to avoid at the moment._

 _Spotting Harry holding a year-old baby James in the sitting area across the room came as twofold blessing enabling Hermione to promptly make her escape from the young mothers' inevitable direction of conversation regarding questions best left unanswered._

 _"_ _Hey Hermione" Harry greeted her with a lopsided smile, though it had soon changed into his signature serious look that he wore at office._

* * *

Thinking back, Harry's non-answers that night pertaining to the day of Professor Snape's funeral had been more than an ample confirmation to Malfoy's claims.

Although it confirmed only some of her suspicions as she had felt too wary to discuss the rest of what Malfoy had said. She could still remember Harry's reaction the moment she had named Malfoy as her informant.

The change in Harry's manner had been immediate _._

 _Harry suddenly start to shift about as if looking for something else to do, eyes never meeting her own. "Well Mione, there wasn't really said that much, why don't we talk about this at a later time if that's alright, I think Ginny is looking for me"_

Well she had had been waiting now for over two weeks.

Enough was enough.

Having made up her mind Hermione purposely strode forward. Leaving a spluttering secretary in her wake.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Hi sorry for taking such a long time before posting my next chapter. Between tests, exams and writers block I do not believe I will be able to update chapters too regularly. All your feedback is welcome and very appreciated. Thank you for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy the story! (PS. the next chapter will hopefully make more sense)


End file.
